cimorellifandomcom-20200222-history
That Girl Should Be Me
|released = October 7, 2014|recorded = 2014|length = 3:18|image = |previous = I Got You|next = Renegade}} "That Girl Should Be Me" is a brand new original Cimorelli song that was first performed at DigiFest UK on May 4th 2014 in London. It was performed alongside fellow new songs "All My Friends Say" and "Come Over". It is included in the Renegade EP. The official lyric video was uploaded on October 7, 2014 and the official music video was released on the band's VEVO channel which was directed by Clark Mathis. http://www.josepvinaixa.com/blog/cimorelli-renegade-i-got-you-video-premiere/ Lyrics Cimorelli: Hey! Hey! (with background vocals by Cimorelli): We, we had plans tonight, but you cancelled on me for the third time Christina: I'm stuck, thinking about you I don't, don't know what to do Look what, you're putting me through, you're putting me through Amy: Then I saw your, car stopping by in my street Who's that girl in your passenger seat? yeah! (with background vocals by Cimorelli): Tell me why can't you see, baby we're meant to be Got your music up so loud, boy that you can't hear me (with background vocals by Cimorelli): Now I'm walking down the street like it's a runway, I'm on a mission like double 007 Can't you see, you're with the wrong girl baby, baby Lisa: That girl should be me Cimorelli: Woah, I gotta make you see Woah Lisa: That girl should be me Dani: I, guess I’ll just stop thinking about you Oh wait, that's impossible I'm stuck, wishing I'm with you I don't, don't know what to do Say what, say what you want to Say what you want to Amy: Since I saw your car driving by in my street Who's that girl in your passenger seat? yeah! (with background vocals by Cimorelli): Tell me why can't you see, baby we're meant to be Got your music up so loud, boy that you can't hear me (with background vocals by Cimorelli): Now I'm walking down the street like it's a runway, I'm on a mission like double 007 Can't you see, you're with the wrong girl baby, baby Lisa: That girl should be me Cimorelli: Woah, I gotta make you see Woah (with background vocals by Cimorelli): That girl should be me I gotta make you see I'm gonna make you see (with background vocals by Cimorelli): Tell me why can't you see? Got your music up so loud That you can't hear me! (with background vocals by Cimorelli): Woah, I gotta make you see Woah, That girl should be me! (with background vocals by Cimorelli): Now I'm walking down the street like it's a runway, I'm on a mission like double 007 Can't you see, you're with the wrong girl baby? Baby! Lisa: That girl should be me (with background vocals by Cimorelli): I gotta make you see That girl should be me That girl should be me Lisa: That girl should be me Photo Gallery B0LniZYIYAAp0se.jpg Cimorelli-that-girl-should-be-me-music-video.jpg Tumblr ndktepTZzb1r975q4o1 500.jpg 10606566 10150416469349982 7189881147441753369 n.jpg Cimorelli - That Girl Should Be Me.jpg B0WO43pCcAAjjXb.jpg Video Gallery References }} Category:Pop songs Category:Songs by Cimorelli Category:Cimorelli original songs Category:Songs